


Deeply Broken

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Challenge Response, Christmas, Demon Sex, F/F, Femslash, Gift Fic, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavenly 'sunburn' her ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeply Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Millaros asked for Buffy/Ruby.
> 
> NOTE THE RATING! THIS IS GRAPHIC FEMSLASH!

Buffy knew she had come back wrong. She just hadn't realized how wrong.

Coming back had been bright and sharp and all consuming. Being torn from the peace had been so very painful and to come back on a Hellmouth? It made every day excruciating. It grated on her every nerve, made her feel like every day was a PMS day. She knew her friends noticed, though they dismissed it in their happiness to have her back but it wasn't something Buffy could just dismiss.

She went in search of answers, questioning practitioners and covens. They, like Tara, told her that it was nothing more than a Heavenly 'sunburn'. She didn't believe that. She felt different, wrong. One of these things is not like the others, Buffy mused. After all her 'Light' contacts fell through she moved on to the neutral ones. Clem knew nothing but, reluctantly, pointed her in the direction of a man named Rack. Given how long the man had been alive Buffy wasn't so sure he could still be considered human. She conceded that the man was dangerous but discarded Clem's warnings that it would be better to stay away. She needed to know.

Buffy slipped through the dark streets, glad that she had managed to shake the Scoobys for the night. She had spent almost an hour 'following the feeling' as Clem had instructed. She had worried that she was too human to feel it but had been proven wrong shortly into her search. The spot Clem had pointed her towards showed little signs of magic meaning Rack had moved but there had been enough for her to follow.

Finally, she felt the barrier before her. It was like something Willow had done before, during the Glory thing. It felt like gel, pliable but still solid. Buffy was sure it was only 'solid' for those with magical ability or those not considered human. It wouldn't do to have civilians wandering in. She pushed her way through, finding herself in a room. It looked like a waiting room of a doctor's office, if a doctor's office used old mattresses to make couches, there was even a little table holding magazines.

A man stood in the center of the room. His hair was long and scraggly though most of it was pulled back bits fell around his face. His eyes scanned the room, taking in the junky curled painfully on the couch and the young boy huddled nervously in the corner. His gaze fell on her as she entered and it was like a caress deep within her. Buffy shuddered at the feeling. A smirk twitched his lips as he pointed towards her, "You."

With nothing more, he turned from her and entered a back room. A wail sounded from the couch as a girl no older than Dawn unwound herself, crawling across the floor towards the man. Her hand stretched out pleadingly into the room before she jerked back with a harsh cry. Buffy watched dispassionately as lightening arched from the doorway to her hand. The girl gave a sob as she crab walked back to the couch, returning to her previous position.

Buffy turned from the girl, following the man through the doorway with confidence. He had chosen her so there was no need to shock her.

The room beyond the door was dark and musty. It looked like a room out of an old mansion complete with candelabras hanging from the ceiling and hideous artwork on the walls. The man, who Buffy assumed was Rack, lounged in a throne like chair. His eyes followed her like a hawk would follow a mouse. There was also a knowing glint in them.

"You know why I'm here," Buffy stated. There was no uncertainty. He knew.

The light smirk on his lips grew larger. "With an aura like that, of course I do."

Buffy moved deeper into the room. The numbness that had been with her since her resurrection left her feeling nothing. She didn't think the man could kill her but she knew she would feel nothing if he did. Hell, she didn't think she'd feel anything if he killed everyone she knew right in front of her. She knew that was wrong but it didn't make the numbness go away. She'd feel worried if she could. "So, tell me what I want to know."

The man chuckled, slouching deeper into the chair. "That's not how it works around here. You give me what I want, and I give you what you want."

"I'm not ending up like that girl out there," Buffy jerked her head towards the other room.

"She came for the excitement, the high, of having her magic turned back on her. What I want from you is but a small taste. There will be no side effects to you."

Buffy gave it barely a thought before she agreed. She watched as he came forward, hand stretching out to touch her. His hand rested over her heart, glowing brightly as electricity arched between his fingers. She felt something deep within her stir lazily, like a lion rousing from a food induced stupor. It rose up through her body, meeting his fingertips and the man threw his head back, mouth open as he gasped for air. It was over almost as soon as it began and the lion settled back down.

The gasping lessened before laughter rose through the room. "Oh, you're even better than I expected," Rack exclaimed. He settled himself back into his chair, slumping down within it.

"You've had your fun. Now, tell me, what's wrong with me?" Buffy demanded.

"Do you believe in angels?"

It was an inane question to ask but Buffy found herself nodding anyway, listening intently.

"Good, that will make this all the easier. To bring a human back intact would require one of them. Except, by the looks of your soul, they didn't want you to leave. You've got a handprint," Rack's fingers slid around his ribs, "right here. Someone tried to hold on but the power behind the spell, the god that the little witch called up, dragged you out anyway. It's damaged you. Your soul is torn to shreds," he stated with satisfaction.

There was a dim hint of horror but nothing like what she was sure she should be feeling. Her soul was torn to shreds. That explained everything, didn't it? Sunburn her ass. "Is there any way to fix it?"

"Find an angel." Glee danced in the man's eyes as he watched her. "But, you'll be lucky to find one willing to help you. There are those who guard Heaven, probably one of them that held onto you, but once you're back on Earth you're under a whole 'nother jurisdiction. Those ones aren't too fond of humans, you understand? You'd be lucky if they didn't smite you for asking. You're likely to end up in Hell for coming back without their help, even if you had nothing to do with it. Best to just live with it, killer."

The nickname stirred that lion in her, resounded through her head and sent a shudder skittering down her spine. Slayer, killer, it was all the same and oddly, it didn't bother her much. Buffy gave a slight nod as she turned from the room. She left Rack's behind. She needed to find a way to deal with this and staying in Sunnydale was only going to get someone killed.

Buffy Summers walked out of Rack's, out of Sunnydale and just kept moving.

Buffy tossed her head back with a moan, dragging her mind back to the present. The present was a lovely place to be. Here, like this, was the only time she felt alive. Her emotions burst from her, swamping a mind unused to dealing with them.

A husky chuckle echoed through the room, drawing Buffy's attention down the length of her body. The eyes that looked back at her were anything but normal. A deep, pitch black that sucked in the room's light. It wasn't the eyes that Buffy cared about though. The features were almost sharp and the long curls were almost a perfect blonde shade that matched her own. They could have passed for siblings and it was something they had used on more than one occasion.

"Pay attention, lover," the words were mocking but the fingers trailing over her bare thigh were tender–well, as tender as a demon could be but Ruby had been human once and remembered the emotions that went along with that humanity. She was so like Buffy and yet so different. Ruby had been a witch in life and not the Willowy kind of witch. She had sold her soul for enough power to survive the plague and had become a demon after her death. She wasn't like other demons though. She hadn't forgotten her human emotions and they still influenced some of her choices.

A sharp nip drew Buffy, once again, from her thoughts. Those black eyes were glaring at her, daring her to become distracted again but Buffy knew what she wanted. She wanted to feel and this was the only thing, the only person, who made her feel anything. Ruby would be leaving soon on a mission so this was their last night together for a while and Buffy intended to take full advantage of it.

Strong fingers wound through long blonde hair, tangling it around her fingers before she jerked the other woman up her body. The kiss was rough, teeth nipping at lips. The slayer, what she had once called a lion, raised its head at the scent of demon blood, purring as Buffy's tongue darted out to taste the acrid flavor.

Hands cupped her breasts, squeezing harshly. She arched into the body above her, crying out as a knee was wedged between her legs. Buffy ground herself against it, enjoying the sparks of pleasure that danced through her. Hot breath gusting over her ear, moans tricking in egged her on. She trailed fingers down Ruby's back, cupping the panty covered globes she used the hold to pull the woman closer. Her actions got a moan of approval. Buffy untangled her other hand from Ruby's hair and wedged it between them, sliding under the waistband of Ruby's panties. They were both so close and she knew just the thing to send Ruby over. She maneuvered through the slick folds, flicking repeatedly over the engorged clit as she listened to the hitching breaths. The body over hers tensed for just a moment before there was a gush of wetness over her hand, soaking through the panties and wetting her thigh.

A soft kiss was placed on her lips before Ruby slid down her body. The first touch of a tongue gliding through her folds was almost enough to push her over but she held on, fingers scrambling for purchase on the cheap motel comforter as she arched in pleasure. Licks, sucks, and light nibbles were applied liberally. A particularly sharp nib to her clit was what sent her tumbling into the abyss, pleasure suffusing her body. Her thighs clamped around Ruby's head, muscles twitching within her as she moaned her pleasure.

Lethargy set in and Buffy slumped back into the bed. Sex with Ruby was always wonderful and wrought with emotion. She sometimes wished the feelings would last longer but the emotions sapped from her with her strength. She was left with only vague echoes but enough remained for her to pull Ruby up the bed, lips meeting softly before they collapsed to the bed, snuggling into each other.

They both knew Ruby would be gone in the morning, off on her mission to convert the younger Winchester, but for tonight they were just two women who were as close to being in love as a demon and a broken slayer could possibly get.

FIN


End file.
